Forgive
by seirra g
Summary: elliot returns, but what will happen when olivia brings work home... oh this im not sure what to rate it so ya not good at summarys so please read it and let me know what yall think
1. forgiveness

It had been 11 months and three days since Elliot left. Olivia was still depressed. Cragen saw that,so he gave her the day off. Olivia missed him more and more with each passing day. "I know now what it feels like to love some one.i loved Elliot stabler and i let him leave.I thought he loved me i thought he cared."she wrote in a little pink book marked there was a knock at the slowly stood up and wipes the tears for her looked though the peep-hole. "what the hell." she whispered.

she opened the door.

"Elliot...wh...wh...what the hell are you doing here."

"Liv... I" "NO! stop right there when you left you lost every right to call me liv so if you think u have the right to walk in and out of my life-like that you dead fucking wrong!"Olivia exclaimed."okay fine Olivia just let me explain I don't expect you to care but please liv.I mean Olivia can I come in please." "Like hell you can!"she exclamed as she attempted to close the door in his put his hand in just the right spot to stop the door."Olivia please hear me out." Olivia knew that Elliot was stronger than she."Olivia please."he said. Olivia knew he wanted to get something off is could tell by his eyes she stared into them for a moment."Olivia please let me in". "umm... I... sure". She closed the door behind set down on the couch next to Olivia. "Elliot why..." she could feel the tears swell in her eyes she fought with everything she had to keep them from slipping down her cheek."Olivia after the shooting i couldn't function right,I could think straight.I lived with some friends but i felt like a burden so I've been with my mom for the last six months.I tryed to call but i...through my phone and when i got a new one i lost you number.I came to see you but you were never her,and I was not about to tell you i this at the squad room.I divorced Kathy the day of the shooting i told her I loved the kids but I...I didn't love her i told her that i...i love you,and it..it was the truth Olivia Marie Benson i love you." Olivia sat in shock he had told her he loved her not once but three times."Elliot I loved you for thirteen years..."she thought for a second" No I do love you I...I...I just don't wanna be hurt again"she said still fight the tears."liv I will never in my life hurt you again" he said "i want to hold you and be there for you al..." Olivia cut him off "No,Elliot it not going to happen like this were going to start over as friends if it goes farther than that then it does if it doesn't then it doesn't understand."she said looking into his beautiful blue eyes."thats perfect thank you so much liv."he said just as he stood up and walked to the was just about to open it when Olivia called his name he turned around "yes liv" she shook her head no "Olivia remember." " oh ya sorry _Olivia__... _I'll call you alright" "that sounds good I'll see you around" she said as she stood up and walked to the door. Elliot had opened it. "by Olivia" he said as he started to walk away she closed the put her back up against it only to feel a some one knock."Olivia" elliot said from the other side of the sigh knowing what he had grabbed a piece of paper and a pen she neatly wrote down he name and number she opened the door "ugh i forgot" Olivia cut him off" I know here" she handed him the slip of looked at it "thank you" he said flashing a smile full of was a guffy smile but Olivia loved it. Once she closed the door she wanted so badly to kiss laid down in her warm cozy bed and fell fast asleep.

Elliot pulled up into Kathy's drive way. He mad his way to the door he answered the door "What" she said a bit agitated."I want to see eli I've gotten to see marine,Kathleen,Elizabeth, and I can't see Dickie until he gets out of army training."No i have custody since you left if IF you can get a judge to give you joint custody then you see him!" "watch me" Elliot said as he turned his back to her he walked back to his herd Kathy slam the door he sat in frustration.

Olivia woke up to her phone ringing "Benson" she answered knowing that the only people calling her at eight o'clock would be either cragen or nick her new partner.

"sorry to wake you Benson but we caught a case and nicks daughter is sick so i need you here early about nine." captain donald cragen said

"ugh okay but only because poor little Zara is sick. tell nick he owes me."she said sitting up in her bed "you can tell him when he comes you in a bit " "ya see ya"she hung up. she slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

Elliot had woken up laid awake thinking of Olivia. The sweet smell of her perfume,the color of her flawless tan skin to her sparkling bid beautiful brown eyes. he stopped him self. I need to quit thinking of her like that if I am going to be her friend he said to him self in his head. He reluctantly got up and dressed for was 10:30 he was debating whether he should call her or not. He decided to wait until 2:30

When two thirty came around he called."hey" she answered. Elliot had never heard her answer the phone that way."Olivia im sorry to call you at work,but I was hoping that when you get off we could maybe go out to dinner.I know a place,and as friends of course." "oh ya ill ask my boss if i could get off at least by 8,so we can a least by 9 I'll call you back after i ask but no matter what I still want to hang out with you today" "alright..Olivia will you do me a favor "Elliot asked."ya " Olivia answered "ugh this is gonna sound bad but I don't really to want people to know that im back in town so could not tel anyone" "ugh to be honest I didn't plan to this is going to sound well weird but I would like to be able to talk to you without munch or fin well you know."she made sure to whisper this so fin didn't hear."ok thanks and ya i know what you mean".Olivia relized that fin was walking her way."hey I got go "she said."okay bye Olivia". fin was getting closer to her desk"ya ill see you later bye " she said has she hung up and placed the phone on the desk and attempted to look bussey."Baby girl if you don't mind my asking who were you taken to?"he asked with a questioning look on her face." umm .. it was a friend ill tell you some other time."she said quickly,opening to avoid any walked to cragens door before she could even knock he opened it."Oh Olivia I was just about to get you."Olivia was in bit of a shock the last time she had been in his office was three weeks ago when she nearly beat the perp to stepped aside "take your seat".she sat in the second chair,because the first one was Elliot's he had sat in it many times."okay olivia David called about three minutes ago he said he need to talk to whats going on between you two?" "What...Nothing we...do you want the truth?" "Well...yes"he answered a bit unsure "we were in a relationship we ended it because his job" "okay stop right all i need to what do you need?" "ugh...well i was hoping that i could get off a little early?"she asked this very hesitant."can i ask why."he looked a bit puzzled."Well i meet some one and we have a da.."cragen cut her off. "Say no more,but olivia the parents of the dead girl are going to want to know who raped and murdered there if you can close the case then you can leave ill get nick...or fin to do the paper work" "Okay well what if i don't close the case?" "Then when you run out of leads."

"Okay thank you." she rushed out of his office graded fin from his desk."can you be my partner today?" "okay what can i do?"

Olivia called Elliot back there was no answer she left a message. "Hey look i cant really talk now i just called to tell you i wont be able to make it ill call you when i do get of okay im sorry."


	2. nice to see you again

_**authors note: okay this is my first story so please enjoy and let me know what yall think!**_

* * *

It was a little past 9:30 Olivia had run outa leads she opened cragens door and explained she hadn't had anymore leads, "okay you can go." "oh thank you !"she said as she turned to the door "liv were not done talking." " okay" she said taking a seat"okay so your off the clock you need to no that I always thought of you as a daughter...now I no that ive never had a daughter, but ive always wanted one, but one another note. You be sure to tell this BOY that your father said if he ever lays a hand on you i will personally arrest his ass for assaulting a police officer." "dad..he no boy and thank ill see you tomorrow by dad."  
she left the room."bye fin" she yelled as she tried to mark her way to the elevator "wait baby girl" "ya fin?" "when will I meet him." "walk me out and we'll talk about that." "alright." "okay now we're just friends I do want much more but I don't know if I could trust him again..." Olivia knew she'd just messed up."Olivia! Please tell me it's not David!" "no fin it different." she said climbing into a cab. She Dialed Elliot's phone number. "hey sorry I got caught in a case I am on my way home I was hoping we could jus hang out there order take do you say." Sounds good..olivia?" yes Elliot" "i was hoping that i could call you liv?" "sure" "liv?" "yes Elliot?" "call me el please" "okay ill see you soon el." "okay bye live" :bye" she hung up the phone.  
At her apartment she ordered the take out and waited for Elliot who was a little late. So she decided to change out of her work close. She was in the mist of getting dressed when there was a know a t the door "Elliot." she yelled from her room hoping he had heard her. "yes." "its open" Elliot came in and sat down on the couch waiting fo Olivia to finish. Olivia walked out of her room. _Wow you look beautiful_ he thought. She sat down next to him. "so el how are Kathy and the kids?" " umm... well like I said Kathy and I are divorced she's still upset. The kids well I havent seen eli or Dickie but im working on it,but hows work?" "its work" Elliot laughed. there was a moment of awkward scilence."Olivia... I was hoping that we could go to dinner as more than friends...I mean I no were just getting reintroduced and all but I was hoping you'd want to be my girlfriend?" Olivia placed her hand on his. "el I'd love to." she said honestly."would you like to watch a movie." "sure." Olivia turned off the light and put in a settled down next the Elliot laying her head on his shoulder.

Olivia POV:

Wow this feels so right...so safe...but what if i will not think like that. Elliot stabler is my boyfriend

Elliot's pov:

Wow Olivia is really my girlfriend. after fourteen long years. i feel so happy for once.

about an hour later the movie was only half over Olivia had fallen sound asleep. When Elliot noticed he carefully picked her up and carried her to her room, kissed her forehead and said "goodnight beautiful." he turned to walk out of the door "wait el stay,please." "liv I wish I could but.." "no buts,please" "okay fine" he said before stripping off his shirt. He climbed in to her bed and slowly made himself comfortable. he was laying on his back he could feel Olivia warm body move closer to him, then he felt her soft hair on his chest he was shocked at first then he wrapped his arm around her waist. He fell into a deep sleep.


	3. are they all happy for her?

authors note :ok i decided to start telling the day so it like friday

i own nothing

Lexi121: thank you so much i hope you like this chapter

Everyone who reads: let me know what yall think it my first story and ive worked hard on it

**please review**

* * *

Elliot felt Olivia's warm body slip way,he felt her get up, and he heard her walk to the bathroom he heard the door open then shut he slowly drifted back to sleep. He once again heard the bathroom door the open and shut he slowly opened his eyes and saw he in his button down shirt the night before."liv you look amazing." "thanks I thought you'd think so. To bad I gotta go to work." "when?" "ugh ten, its nine so I need to get ready." "come here." he said standing up. Olivia walked over to him. HE grabbed her waist ,but before he could kiss her A phone rang "ugh amazing timing huh?" Olivia said pulling away. " Elliot will you answer that im going to get dressed." "liv what f its you captain." but it was to late she was already in the bathroom changing. He picked up her phone took a deep breath an answered it. "Olivia phone." " who is this." Elliot's fear was now a reality it was cragen "ugh..Olivia its your boss!" "her boss no this is her dad!" "oh my bad it your dad babe." " okay hold on im getting dressed." a minute later she ran out of the bathroom took the phone from Elliot. "dad?" " Olivia who the hell are you with get to work now i want you in my office first thing!" "okay ill be there soon." cragen hung up the phone with out even saying goodbye.

"What was that about?" Elliot questioned "well he know i went on a date last night he probably thing something happened." Olivia said " okay well ill see you when you get home okay." "ya okay." she said blandly. she gave him a hug and headed out the door.

* * *

when Olivia got to the precinct "my office now Benson!" cragen yelled but you could still hear the hurt in his voice. _damn I must be i trouble he hardly ever yells at me using my last name _she thought as she walked into his office "close the door"cragen said "captain. im sorry just let me tell you." "no I just don't understand it was y'all first date." "stop there we didn't have sex I swear we watch ha movie I fell asleep he carried me to my room I asked him to stay so he did." "who is it?" "I... you wont tell anyone right?" " as long as I don't have to get I.A.B involved then I wont." he said very concerned "ugh well I don't think so. Id really hate to tell you but umm Elliot and I." cragen cut her off liv that's wonderful I thought that you were with some stranger." he olivia an approving smile " tel il be stopping by his house latter." "no don't bother he's coming going to dinner." "oh liv I can't give you off early today im sorry but we need to close this case." cragen said. "oh no I don't need it" " okay then well you on the clock now" "get to work detective Benson." he said getting in boss mode.

* * *

About four hours later Olivia had two leads (Stephen and Adam). Her and fin question each one the first one took two hours of tag team to tell them his dad did it ( because nicks daughter is sick and he's taking care of her) they took three hours to break Adam. "Adam she was you sons girlfriend what did she come over to see Stephen and he wasnt there, so yo invited her in made a move and so she turned you away?"fin asked. Adam cracked "YES! THAT BITCH HAD TH E NERVE TO PUSH ME AWAY WHEN I KISSED HER! so I took what I wanted. she said she was gonna tell Stephen so I killed her!" "you make me sick!" Olivia screamed in his face " bitch please she had everything coming to her." "she had her whole life to live for!" Olivia screamed back . "Jefferson get this out of my face!" she yelled at the police officer out side "nice job fin."she told fin "I try but you did good." Olivia's phone rang it was a text phone Elliot.

* * *

Hey baby u bizzey?

Hey baby no not really just solved the case

oh well I thought about it and I would like u to the fin,munch and cragen

u sure?

ya

okay well I gotta go paper work ugh!

okay bye liv

bye el

* * *

"Hey fin you remember that date." "ya you wanna talk about it?"fin said eyes on his computer."wait Olivia you had a date?" " ya um." she said walking over to their desks. "y'all have to promise y'all wont tell anyone the only other person who knows is cragen." "ya okay we promise." "y'all wont judge me either right." "Olivia yo no better than that." fin said " okay well its Elliot." "finally!" they both said."as long as your happy its okay."

* * *

She finished the paper work around nine. On her way out of the door she texted Elliot

"hey el i finished the paper work so ill be home soon okay"

Elliot got her texted, rushed home and got extra clothes and rushed back. He called Olivia.(Elliot spoke first)

"hey baby."

"oh hey need?"

"well I was just wondering."

"oh well the cab it pulling up now ill be in soon."

There was a knock at the door.

"liv baby are expecting company?"

"umm...cragen is suppose to be stopping coming in the building now bye."

"bye" Elliot said

* * *

He walked to the door "crage...who are who?"

"im David Haden Olivia's..._friend_ who are you?"

"oh well im Elliot Olivia's boyfriend, how do you know Olivia?"

"oh well im.." he was cut off

"David what are you doing here?"Olivia was upset that David would dare to show up here.

David turned to see her face "I came to see you." he said reaching for her hand

Olivia jerked away "don't you DARE touch me! Because if I remember correctly you chose the job over me."

"No I didn't we liv!" Olivia cut him off

"any person in there right mind wouldn't have sat there and just said okay they would have fought to try to make things work."

"what do you think im doing im not the one who is.." Olivia cut him off again

"is what **happy** because you want to know something im truly happy! now leave!" she said slamming the door in his face.

* * *

authors note: sorry about the ending I thought it was getting to long let me know what yall think


	4. will he understand

Sorry it been a while ive been haven trouble with school..any way enjoy

* * *

** Friday night**

" Liv.. you wanna walk about it?"

" no not to night lets just go out and have a good time."

There was a knock at the door.

Olivia rolled her eyes, went to the door and opened it.

"i thought i told you to...cragen come in."

"liv please im not working right now its dad."

Olivia half smiled "come in dad."

Elliot had walked to into the bed room to get his shoes for there could see she was upset.

"what the hell did stabler do!"he said with a little worry in his voice.

"he.."

" I did nothing." Elliot said as he walked out of the room shoes in hand.

"well whats wrong sweetie." cragen said a little more worried.

Olivia said nothing so Elliot answered "someone named David stop by to talk to her and I guess he upset her."

"dad, el im gonna get ready for our date." she said giving cragen a hug.

cragen took a seat across from Elliot.

"so where are you takeing her?"

"well its her choice either el pesto,or per se well pretty much either italian, or french."

"wait are those like five-star restaurants?"

" well yes but I would take her to the moon and back if I could."

" I hope you mean that."

"mean what?" olivia asked

"nothing." they both said.

"well I better get going bye liv." he said giving her a hug.

he shook Elliot's hand "you hurt her ill cut your balls off."

"wouldn't dream of it."

Elliot finally got to see what she was wearing. A purple dress that was about four inches below her knees with sequences on her upper chest.

"well are you gonna say some thing or stare?"

"sorry you look great. Wait i forgot my blazer and i got to get something really quick."he said as he hurried to the bed room to get his blazer and a bag from Kay. He grabbed the black box out of it and slipped it into his pant pocket. He turned of the light as he left the room. "let's go liv." he said as he slipped his hand into hers.

* * *

the date was full of flirting laughing and smiling. After the date in the car ride back to Olivia's. Elliot realized he had forgotten about the ring. The ride back he thought about what he was going to say.

* * *

Once at Olivia's apartment he had exactly what he was going to say. They sat on the couch Olivia sat back while Elliot sat leaning forward " el whats wong?" Olivia asked. "well tonight didn't go as I had planed it to this earlier but there's no time like the present" he reached in his pocket and pulled out the box. " Olivia Marie Benson I've loved you since the first the day I meet you and I promised that I will never leave you again I will never turn my back on my problems as long as I have you to help me face them I promise that ill never run from the feelings i have for you and I am giving you this ring as a symbol of these promises." he said as he slipped the ring on her finger." oh Elliot I love it I love you." she said with tears in her eyes. They both leaned in and their lips meet she could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek, what seemed like an eternity was only a couple of pulled away and sighed "Elliot I waited 14 years for was well worth the wait" "yeah it was and I love you too."

* * *

tbc I hope yall liked this chapter it's still in progress


	5. hes back

**Tina: im 13 gonna be 14 in jan. im not making you read this. i am very passionate about writing so no matter how many bad reviews i get i will no quit writing because of you. no disrespect**

**to all my other readers thank you for all your support!**

**and the days are wrong i finally got the days straight so sorry about that**

**and well i didnt describe the promise ring much so i will probably in the next chapter**

* * *

**early Wednesday morning**

"you do?"

"well of corse I do."

"el I don't mean to spoil the moment but I really need to change out of this dress"

"go ahead ill be here waiting."

She hurried to her room she saw Elliot had three bags of reached into one and grabbed a silky light blue button up shirt. She put it on and a pair of her blue jean shorts. She headed out

" I hope you don't mind"

"no not at all."

she was in font of the T.V he stood up walked around the coffee table and pulled her close to him.

they both leaned in for another kiss but before their lips could meet there was a knock at the door

" it's almost 1am who could that be?" Olivia said talking to her self.

she walked to the door looked though the peephole and saw someone she did NOT want to see.

she turned around Elliot had followed her to the door

"el it David can I talk to him in private?"

"ya ill be in the bed room."

once Elliot was in the bed room she heard the tv in there go on.( she doesn't use that tv much.)

she open the door and the stale cigarette stench hit her. He smelled like a bar.

" what do you want David."

"I want to talk to you can I come in."

"umm..why not." she knew it was a bad idea because his breath smelled like whisky, but this way Elliot was there if she need his sat on the couch. Olivia sat on the other end of the couch.

"Olivia im sorry I didn't mean to be rude earlier I just can't stand to see you with anyone other than me and I still love you."he moved to the middle of the couch.

"David i..i think ive moved on now."he moved a little closer

"now Olivia you don't mean that." he moved closer he was sitting next to her now.

"yes I do I have moved one.

"NO, you havent liv im here he's not. admitted you still think about me."

He lended into kiss her she leaned away "David stop."he didnt stop."david enough STOP."

Elliot heard her he rushed out of the room he grabbed Davids shoulder a pulled him off the couch "she said stop." David sang at Elliot but missed due to the fact he was drunk. Oliva stood up "el please... david get out before I call the police". she pointed to the door that when he noticed the ring on her finger. "David your drunk how would that look DA arrested for public intoxication, trespassing,and before you do something else stupid." David slammed the door behind him." Elliot sit down I really need to explain." "no you do..." "yes I do shortly after you left David showed up and we went out a lot but he well we decided to end it before anyone found out." "liv stop look I had one girlfriend but she was not you."

(they are siting on the couch now)" el I... have work tomorrow will you stay?" " I.. ya I didn't plan on leaving."

Olivia walked into her bathroom changed into purple silky pajama bottoms and a purple silk top. She walked out Elliot was standing in front of the door he pulled her close to him. and kissed her "Elliot I love" she whispered "Olivia I love you to." ."i have work i better go to sleep"

it was around 2:30

* * *

**and again im so sorry about the days. i wrote this story on paper first and well i kinda messed up the day **

**plz review**


	6. work gets in her way

***if people are texting it will not have correct grammar **

**Wednesday 11:00 o clock**

**(for the promise ring look up promise rings. it should be the first picture)**

** oh i think i spelled Nicks last name wrong so if i did comment how to spell it plz**

* * *

Olivia's Phone woke her up. It was Cragen that's when she realized that she was late for work . She hurried to answer her phone before it woke Elliot up."captain im so sorry I forgot to set my alarm." "liv its alright just get here as fast as y can alright." he said not sounding one bit mad. "okay bye." he hung up. She slow crawled out of bed trying not to wake up Elliot. She got dressed and did her hair and make-up. She left a not for Elliot she placed it on top of his phone. When she got to the precinct she heard Cragen "my office" he said. Olivia walked into his office "liv David called here he said to tell you sorry would you like to tell me why he's sorry." "well umm he...showd up at my house last night while me and Elliot were talking and..." she explained further while she was explaining she was twisting her ring around her finger. "whats that?" Cragen asked " oh its a promise ring El gave it to me after dinner last night." "well is beautiful I need you to get back to work Amoro is her today." " Good."

"Hey liv." Amoro said "its good to have you back hows your daughter?" " better now."

"that's good." Olivia sat down at her desk and studied the ring.

It had two hearts each heart had a heart-shaped diamond one a hot pink next right of it was her name. The other a bark blue to the lift of that was Elliot's name.

"Liv...Olivia...earth to Olivia." Nick was waving his hand in front of her face "Oh what?" " your engaged I mean I was only gone two days." "wrong hand. You should no that." "oh..who gave that to you" he said grabbing her hand to get a closer look. She pulled her had back "my boyfriend." "oh that poor,poor man dating Olivia Benson that man has balls." " nick shut up." "when can I meet this brave man." she raised her eyebrows."soon. where is Casey?" "her office." "boy you answered that quick." She said as she walked away."fin cover for me please." "sure where are you going?" "umm to see Casey." he could see she was not telling him something. "liv." he said grabbing her arm "you're not telling me something." "what are you talking about...ugh fine I am getting a temporary restraining order." fin cut her off "What did Elliot do now." "Why do you thing it was elliot." "Well you and him went out and then back to your house and well I...against who." Olivia was confused. " How do you know we went back to my house and not his...were you following us." " Well no...yes" He mumbled "Fin i dont need a babysitter...i new someone was folling us elliot just said i was acting like a cop Fin i dont need you to watch me. Okay" " okay im sorry." "its fine just dont do it again i have to go now." she said as she walked a way to caseys office.

* * *

next chapter is on its way


	7. Nothing to worry about now

im working on the errors thanks though

* * *

**Wednesday**

**Casey's office **

**12:00am**

* * *

Olivia knocked on Casey's door before she could answer Olivia open the door "Hold on" Casey mouthed. "Hey Olivia just walked in I have to go...ya...love you to bye."

"Okay well talk about that later but I need your help."

* * *

**Olivia's ** **appartement **

**12:03 am**

Elliot was just waking up. He reached for his phone that was on the night is when he found the note. It read "Elliot I had to go to work I didn't want to wake you tonight."

Elliot couldn't wait for Olivia to get home. He had a surprise for her. Once he got dressed he went shopping. he had know idea what to buy. he spent hours looking for the perfect dress. He finally found the perfect dress for her. It was a light blue mixed with green with gold swirls. It was beautiful he knew shed look great in it. Elliot bought himself a light blueish green dress shirt and a gold color tie to match. He laid the dress on the bed and went to the closet he noticed she had about one hundred shoes some shed never worn. He picked out a pair he thought would go best, They were three-inch heels they also were a blueish green. It was about four..the next four hours were spent online looking for the perfect restaurant to take her to.

* * *

**T****he precinct**

**8:00 pm**

Olivia was integrating a suspect. He was a seventh grade teacher. "so what made you become a teacher ?" ' "please call me max,and I love kids NOT how your thinking. Am I under arrest?" "No, should you be?" "well considering ive done nothing wrong then no,but its my understanding that since im not under arrest I can leave." He stood up for the chair picked up his jacket at the door the turned around "detective...when this is all over would you like to go out some time." "when this is al over you'll be in jail." "no I wont because I didn't touch that girl,but there is a detective id like to take out to dinner." "never going to happen I have a boyfriend." "okay well call me if it doesn't work out." he said handing her his number. "Olivia,D.N.A isnt useable."nick said Olivia sat down at her desk. Her phone went off

"hey baby can we talk or are you working?"

"umm no not at the moment whats up?"

"well I have a surprise for you when you going to be home?"

"babe I hate surprises."

"to will you be home?"Elliot asked

"ugh ill ask Cragen if I can go home early."

"okay call me back I need to know bye liv I love you."

"okay I love you to"

she hung up

She walked into Cragens office. "Cragen I was wondering if I could get off early?"

"umm ya as a matter of a fact go home now."

"really thanks you."

Olivia ran to her desk grabbed her phone and slipped her ring on her called Elliot. "Hey I have a surprise for you."Olivia said. "What?" "I just got off work I'll be home in thirty minutes" "okay that's great liv I gotta go I forgot to do something." "okay love you." she said but she realized he had hung up.

Elliot went to the flower shop and got 12 red roses. He hurried back to Olivia's house. He placed the flowers on the table next to the door. He changed into his pants,shirt and tie. He was really would be there any minute. He heard steps in the hallway, he opened the door and saw Olivia. He took her by the hand and gently pulled her in. With the other hand he grabbed the roses and handed them to her. "El there beautiful."She said as she gave him a short kiss. " not as beautiful as you." "el that was...sweet." she said as she kissed him again. He handed her a blind fold. "put this on please." She slipped it over her eyes. Elliot grabs her hand "follow me." she followed him to the bedroom. She took off the blind fold "oh Elliot is beautiful,did you pick it out?" "yes,after like 4 hours,but its was well worth it. Go put it on its not the only surprise I have for you." he said as he kissed her."well im going to try it on." she said as she went into the bathroom. "do you have off tomorrow?" he asked though the bathroom door." "I'll ask cragen tomorrow?" "okay." he made s phone call he whispered so Olivia couldn't hear her. She had just finished dressing when the phone ended. She opened the door."el?" "ya"he said as he turned around to see her. His eyes opened wide,he almost dropped his phone. "WOW! Olivia you look...undecrible...i mean you look beautiful 24/7 but you look...undecribale." "Thank you...Elliot waht do you have planed tonight?" "its a surprize." He looked at his watch "liv its 9:50 our reservations are at eleven so we should go." he said taking her hand. he lead her out of the apartment.

* * *

Olivia's P.O.v

THis is amazing. Elliot is looks amazing in his suit. this nigh will be perfect.

* * *

Elliot's pov

so far so good. Olivia looks even more beautiful.I hope this date will be perfect.

* * *

They were siting at theyre table waiting for theyre food. "so el what is this all about." "I just want to take my girlfriend to dinner. Plus i just got good new. YOU know when i got that phone call?" "ya." "it was my lawyer. I get Eli in three weeks after that I get him every other week." "Elliot that's great!" theyre food came she began to think of his home and what it looked like. "Elliot could we go to your house after?" "if you wont to." "after dinner Elliot took Olivia to his unlocked to door."well its not much but its home." She walked into the living room. The first thing she sees is the 72 inch tv. "Wow maybe I should retire." "don't s.v.u. needs you."

"Well I was only joking,El they could do just fine without me." "no they couldn't they need a woman detective you has compassion but will kick someones ass if she needed to." "Rollins could do that." "Who?" "Oh well we have two new detectives. Nick who is my partner and Amanda Fins partner good detectives,good people. But that's work she walked into his bed room the carpet wa a dark blue,just like the curtains. The blanket on the bed was also a dark blue but it had silver threading. "Elliot its beautiful." she said as she turned around. He was right behind her she was staring into his beautiful blues eyes. He was lost in her eyes they both leaned in their lips meet.


	8. New case

**Thursday**

* * *

Olivia woke up wrapped in the sheets. She got dressed. She put on his old N.Y.P.D shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She walked out of the bathroom he was putting on a shirt. " Elliot, I was hoping we could go back to my house. I need clothes and my phone." " Okay." he said he was still tired. He grabbed his car keys. He opened the door for her. The car ride to her house was a very tired,quite one. She unlocked her door. "thanks el," she said giving him a kiss. "anytime." he said. Olivia could hear the tire in his voice. "El go lay down and get some sleep its 6:00." "okay." he went to he bed and fell asleep fast. Olivia changed into a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt. She checked her phone she had two miss calls one from Cragen, one from Nick,and two from David. David left her a message. She didn't even bother to listen to it. She called cragen back. "Special victims unit Captain Cragen Speaking." "Hey its Olivia I was wondering if I could have the day off?" "Well not today sorry." "okay well its be there at ten. Hey I have to go." "okay bye liv." she hung up. She walked into her bed room. Elliot had changed. She crawled into bed She fell asleep fast..

* * *

THURSDAY 9:00

Olivia woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. she slowly crawled out of bed."el?... Good morning." "good morning liv." he said giving her a simple kiss on the check. "is everything okay?" "well yes of corse it is I just thought that it would be nice if I cooked this morning." "No there is something different about you this morning..is everything okay?" "yeah...no Olivia everything is not okay." "well whats wrong?" "David left you a message this morning." "el I promise nothing is going on between us should trust me." "Olivia I do trust you I love you but I don't trust him" "Wait he called me that's great!" "Olivia,how is that great?" ""Well I have a restating order on him." "Why?" "well el you where here last time but next time I may not be so lucky." "liv,im always going to be here." "well,we don't know that." "Oliva...Look liv I love you I left Kathy, because I didn't feel right lying to her,ive always loved you and I was blind for not seeing that I had such a beautiful caring woman right in front of me." "el I love you,but I have to go to work." "okay you get dressed and ill finish breakfast." Olivia got dressed and eat a little before Elliot took her to work.

* * *

"hey Nick." "oh,liv cragen needs you in his office NOW." "Okay." She walked in his office. "you needed me?" "yes liv,have a seat." Olivia sat. "Olivia I have a case I need you on,Just you." "okay fill me in." "thirteen year old girl is kidnapped walking home from school she is held for ransom the ransom is 300,000$ the parents couldn't pay. Lucky the girl escaped she was found today." "When was she kidnapped." "four months ago." "okay."she stood up."any thing else?" "she's 3 months pregnant." "okay." "Olivia she'll be here in an hour." "okay i have paper work that I can go over till then." "oh Olivia David called I told him you were busy." She rolled her eyes in annoyance." "okay." she walked out.

* * *

**sorry for such a short chaper**


	9. She talks

Thursday 10:30am

* * *

The girl had just gotten walked in."hi,I am Olivia." "hey,im Jenna"she said quietly.

She had long black hair almost down to her waist,she had very tan skin and big brown eyes. She was sitting down."Well Jenna can I get you something to drink?" "um yes please umm water please." "okay I'll be right back." Olivia walked out. Jenna was wondering if she should tell her,she wanted to but she was afraid that Olivia would judge her. Jenna was deep in thought. Olivia walked back in. When Jenna heard the door open she jumped,She hoped that Olivia didn't notice. When Olivia sat the bottle of water down Jenna noticed the ring. "Olivia,do you love him?" Olivia looked down. "well, Jenna yes I do." "Has he ever hurt you?" "well yes,not physically but yes." "Me to." "do you wanna talk about it?" "umm well before I was kid napped I caught my best friend and my boyfriend at the time kissing and I don't mean a friendly kiss I mean a full-blown out kiss like they were together,I boke up with him, best friend chased after me,she told me it wasnt what it looked like it,she was sorry and it wont happen again.I told her I never wanted to talk to her again that I never wanted to see either one of them days later I found out the entire time me a Danny were together he and Elena were dating that was about 6 months ago. I thought I loved him,but whats your story?" "oh Jenna...well I fell in love,but he had a family a wife and five worked together,but he did something he felt bad and he left for almost a year He broke my heart." "Well...you said HAD a family." "oh well the day he left he file for divorce and he came to my house and told me he loved me and now we are together and have been for...three days...but we were partners for 13 years..so its like we have been together for 13 years,but i love him." "wow!" "Jenna I know it hurts but it would help to talk about it and im here when your ready to." "how do you know that it will help?"Jenna cried. "Jenna ive been doing this job for 14 years it always helps." "Olivia I never saw their faces but four men kidnapped me they r...r..raped me everyday for four months even when I was pregnant I prayed that it would stop or that they would kill me. They took turns one day it was one man the next day it was another. One Day one left without tying me up so i found a window and broke it.I ran and ran until I couldn't run any more which wasnt far considering im not used to the baby she said placing her hand on the baby bump. I was starving I went into a convenance store and took food. I didn't know what else to do. The owner called the police and I told them what happened to me they took me to the hospital they did a rape kit,Olivia the men they know were I live,I can't go home they'll come and kill me." "okay Jenna where are your parents?" Jenna looked down and said "my parents died last ...aunt is my legal guardian you can't tell her that im pregnant or that I was raped please!" "okay Jenna its okay I'm going to see if we can place you in a home." "NO! please can I stay with you please Olivia." "oh Jenna. I'll ask my boss." Olivia walked out "cragen?" Cragen already knew what she was going to ask. "go ahead she can stay with and you can take the rest of the day off to get her situated." "okay thank you." Olivia walked into the room. "Come one Jenna you can stay with me." "Okay..umm olivia my aunt does know im here we had to go to her house so i could get my phone the police called her so she wanted me to bring my phone incase i need anything." " that's fine.I need to call Elliot." "who's Elliot?" "oh well do you remember my partner that left and broke my heart." "oh that's him so he's like your boyfriend?" "well yes." "okay well i have to go to the bathroom okay do you know where it's at." "yes"

* * *

Olivia was just about to call Elliot when he called her. "hey beautiful." "hey I was just about to call you." "really well i wanted to know what you wanted for dinner." "are cooking?" "Well yes." "umm well i don't know but what ever it is make enough for three I have a friend that will be staying with us for a while." "okay so where are we going to stay your house or mine?." "Well your house is bigger so i guess yours." "okay." "but im going to have to go home and get clothes." "okay see you then i love you." "I love you to bye." she hung up the had just gotten back she rolled her eyes. "okay well im ready to go how about you Jenna

* * *

TBC

* * *

_**review plz**_


	10. Welcome Home

_**Sorry about the wait guys!...but i have good news! IM working on another story! so as soon as i finish this on it will be up and ready to go! **_

* * *

Once they got to Olivia's apartment. Jenna noticed the roses. "Did Elliot give you those?" "yes." She smiles. "Jenna in going to get my clothes packed you can look around and get to know the place,But we are not staying here tonight so." "OKay."

When Olivia finished packing Olivia,Jenna grabbed her bag and they headed out to catch a cab."Olivia do you have a car?" "Well yes but i don't use it often hardly ever." "oh."

Olivia and Jenna get to Elliot's house. Elliot opens the door."Hey Liv."He said greeting her with a long kiss."EWWW!" Jenna said to be noticed. Olivia remembered she was there and pulled away. "Oh Come in both of you." He said letting both of them placed a hand on Jenna's shoulder. She jumped,And he noticed."I'm Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, IM Elliot." "I Know Olivia has told he a lot a bought you,I'm Jenna its nice to meet you." Elliots' hand went cold and his face blank. "El? Are you okay?" "Umm WEll...I..ummm Need some air." Elliot walked outside. "Olivia what did i do?" "Nothing sweetie ill be right back." "Okay"

Olivia Walked outside. "Elliot I didn't realize that,Im sorry." Elliot was sitting on the steps. SHe sat down next to him. He slipped his hand into hers and held her hand. "Liv don't be,I just When she walked in there and said her name i thought about Jenna leaving you That is why I walked out i couldn't help but remember leaving you the woman I Love." Olivia kissed him "I Love you El." said before their lips meet for the second time. JUst as THeir lips meet Jenna opened the door. "UMM...?" "Oh Jenna." Olivia said as she pulled Away."IM soory to interrupt but umm the stove is on." "Oh Yeah Elliot What are you cooking?" "Oh Yeah i forgot well,come in you two and well sit down and eat." They headed into the house and into the kitchen. They sat down and his rectangle table. "el what did you make?" "Steak and fried potatoes and green beans." Jenna made a face when he said green beans. "Aw Jenna come on at least try them." "Fine I will TRY them." Everyone made a plate and sat down at the table. "So Jenna..Whats your last name?' Elliot asked "Umm..Its Jones Now,But before my parents died it was Carson." "oh So who do you live with?" "umm My _Aunt." _Just the look on Jenna's face. "If you don't mind how did your parents die?" "umm el? Mabye we should talk about that after dinner." Olivia said "okay." Elliot replied

Once everyone was done eating and the table was cleared. "Jenna Where are you from?" "Well The other side of Queens." Jenna said "Oh Jenna, What happened to your parents?" Elliot asked again. Jenna cleared her throut."Well my Mother was raped and then hung herself in my bedroom. My Father,on our way to the funeral we were in a car accident and he didnt make it." She said "Well jen i dont really know what to say other than im sorry. Ill take you to school tomorrow." Elliot said "Okay." "Liv, what time is it?" "Its 7:30." " if you would like you can have a friend over tomorrow." Elliot said "Really Wow i just got here and your letting me have a friend over." "Well i have three daughters So as long as its okay with olivia." They both looked at her. "Okay one friend to stay the night." "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" "your welcome." Both Olivia and elliot said half laughing. "UM...Where can i shower?" "Up the stairs to the right second door on the left."Elliot said. "okay." JEnna grabbed her clothes(she had grabed along with her phone Mostly sweats And yoga pants and baggy shirts...anything strechy none of her nice cloths fit her.) and headed upstairs.

"So When?"

"when What el?"

"When was she rapped?"

"El...Lets not talk about it."

"Okay."

"So i have to work tomorrow after we drop her off at school would you mind taking me to work?"

"Not at all anything to spend more time with you."

He said giving her a kiss. "El im going to take a shower." Olivia said. Elliot smiled "Me too."

They both got up. After their shower all of them went to bed early.


	11. IM Sorry

** I am very sorry to say but i will no longer be updating. I am so sorry but i can not find it in me to write these storys. Or to write in general im sorry once again**


End file.
